Harry Potter's Twin
by blueangelsvntn
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister, Hailey. Read the famous story from her point of view, starting from year 5. Mostly Fred Weasley/OC, maybe eventually some Draco Malfoy/OC. M rating to be safe for future chapters.
1. Character Info

**This is a story I first did on quizilla, but didn't like how I wrote it, so I decided to completely rewrite it. Now I've had someone tell me that he didn't have a twin sister. Let me clear up, that I am very aware of that, I have read all of the books and seen all of the movies more than once. This is just my own idea, just like ALOT of people have their own ideas for stories and things. Just needed to clear that up, so that someone won't say it again lol. So I hope you like this story, and please let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter's Twin... Character Info Redone**

My name is Hailey Potter, and yes I _am _related to_ the _Harry Potter. I am his sister. In fact, I am his_ twin _sister. I was raised by the Dursley's just like he was, and have gone through all of the dangers he has been through. I too have a scar identical to his, only on the other side of my forehead. We arn't identical twins, we're maternal. I have dark brown hair, our father's eyes, and other than that I am told that I look just like out mother. I am on the Gryffindoe Quidditch team as one of the chasers. I do well in all of my classes. However my favorite classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfirguration, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. Honestly I would really enjoy Potions too, if Snape was even a bit more pleasant.

The Dursley's always treated me different, as if I was the daughter they never had. They gave me my own room, and as often as we could I would sneak Harry into my room after they had gone to bed. I let him in my bed, that way he had the chance to sleep in a warmer and more comfortable bed for a few hours. I always hated that they treated us so different. There were several times that I would have a friend take me to return things the Dursley's had given me, to buy thigns for my brother. Luckily they were too stupid to notice.

There are times that I see the good in people even when other's don't. Which I recently found out I inherited from our mother. That is the reason I dated Draco Malfoy from first year till third year. I was very much in love with Draco (and not entirely sure I'm not still), but I was really getting sick of how he was treating Harry and my friends. What he and his father did to Hagird and Buckbeak was just the last straw, and I ended it. It really hurt to do it, but I knew he wouldn't change. From time to time he tries to get me to forgive him, but I keep telling him that I cannot be with him until he can treat those that I love with more respect. All he ever says is that he's a Malfoy. Like that's such a respectable name.

In my fourth year, Fred Weasley asked me to the Yule Ball. We have been dating ever since. He's such a sweet guy, and a great boyfriend. We arn't exactly in love (yet), but we do love and care deeply about eachother. We really love being with eachother too. He is so cute. Last year during the Triwizard Tournament, he was so protective and supportive. Of course he and George were taking bets on each task, but that's the Weasley twins for you.

Well I'm sure most of you know the rest of my story up until this point at least. If you know my brother's story, then you know mine for the most part. But it isn't over yet, and if you want to read the rest from my point of view as well, then please keep reading. I hope my story will be as interesting to you as my brother's has been.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If any of you have read the book, then you know that There is alot in this chapter that I didn't come up with on my own. The same will go for many chapters to come. I don't intend on trying to take credit on J.K. Rowlings work. I've just made my own adjustments to some of it.**

**There will be some chapters that are all my creation, or at least most of some chapters. Thanks for reading my story, and I really hope you like it. Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

**

Harry Potter's Twin Ch. 1 

I sat at one of the upstairs windows of number four Privet Drive, looking out with my head resting on my folded arms on the windowsill. I sat backwards in my desk chair, with a fan blowing on my back. I wore my black and white bathing suit, with a blue plaid skirt over the bottoms. It was way too hot to wear much of anything else, which was why I was sitting at the wide open window, it was the coolest part of my room.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Hailey, dear," I quietly groaned at the irritating voice of my Aunt.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," I answered a little reluctantly.

"Would you like some ice-cream to help cool you off?" I rolled my eyes. _I'll bet she isn't going to offer any to Harry. _

"No thank you, I have some iced tea."

"Oh, alright, well if you want any just let me know."

"Okay." _I won't. _I heard her footsteps fade down the stairs.

Othe than the sound of a sprinkler here and there, things in the neighborhood were pretty quiet. This time last year I would be hearing Dudley either playing video games in his bedroom, or he would be downstairs yelling at his parents because he was hot and bored. This year however he was out with his idiot friends smoking, trashing the park, or picking fights with little kids. That boy thinks he's so damn tough, yet he's never dared try to pick on me. I for some reason have always been intimidating to him, and most of the time I don't even try. Hermione and I are alike in that quality as well with some guys, apparently.

_Sigh _I have been so frustrated lately. Actually Harry and I both have. We've gotten letters from our friends', but none of them will give us much information. I thought for sure that at least Fred and George would keep me updated on everything. I mean they're my best friends too, and I happen to be dating one of them. No such luck however. They are all keeping us in the dark about what's happening in the Wizarding World. It's really irritating not knowing what is going on out there. Other than what we have heard in the Muggle news. It is, especially, knowing that Voldemort is back, and that it's only a matter of time before things start happening.

_CRACK_

I was violently brought out of my thoughts. I jumped up quickly, grabbing my wand from the desk on my way up. Now very alert, I scanned the street below, looking for whatever it was that could have made that sound. Downstairs Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon yelled, and were followed by something shattering on the floor. Probably a china plate or something. There was a loud thump directly below my window, and another, louder shriek from my Aunt.

Wand tightly in hand, I looked down and saw my brother in the bushes. Out of nowhere my Uncle's monstrous hands came through the living room window, and wrapped themselves around Harry's neck. I turned, grabbed a shirt from my closet, slipped on my Vans, and out my bedroom door. As I ran down the stairs I pulled my shirt on over the top of my bathing suit.

I threw open the front door, and stepped out onto the porch. Uncle Vernon yelped and let go of Harry, as if his skin had burned his hands. He looked over at me, and noticed the wand that I still held in my hand.

"You too, put that away," He whispered harshly.

When Harry and I noticed the faces beginning to appera in the neighboring windows, we discreetly put away our wands.

"Lovely evening!" Uncle Vernon shouted, and waved at the woman from number seven. She glared back at the three of us. "Did you hear that car backfire just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a turn!"

I looked at Harry and saw that he too doubted that was a car. The neighbors went back to what they were doing, and our Uncle looked enraged again. He beckoned my brother closer to him. I stepped closer to the two of them, not liking the situation. Harry stopped, not daring coming within arms reach of him again.

"What the_ devil _do you mean by it, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, his voice trembling in fury.

"What do I mean by what?" Harry said coldly. He kept looking up and down the street suspiciously, as did I. Still no sign of who or what had done it.

"Making a racket like a starting pistol right outside our-"

"I didn't make that noise," said Harry firmly.

Aunt Petunia was now beside Uncle Vernon's peering out the window. She looked beyong angry as well.

"Well, he didn't. Why the hell would you think he would do that?" I asked coldly. They looked at me, then back to Harry as if they hadn't heard a word I said.

"Why were you lurking under our window?"

"Yes-yes, good point, Petunia!_ What were you doing under our window, boy,_"

"Listening to the new," said Harry in a resigned voice.

Our Aunt and Uncle looked at eachother, outraged.

"Listening to the news! Again?"

"Well, it changes every day, you see," said Harry. I grinned, and stifled a snicker. Again they ignored me.

"Don't you be clever with me, boy! I want to know what you're up to - and don't give me any more of this,_ listening to the news, _tosh! You know perfectly well that_ your lot _..."

"Careful Vernon!" breathed Aunt Petunia. I clenched my jaw in anger._ Our lot?! _Uncle Vernon lowered his voice, so that we could barely hear him, "... that _your lot _don't get on_ our _news!"

They were really starting to piss me off, and fast.

"That's all you know," said Harry.

They just stared at him for a few seconds, then Aunt Petunia said, "You're a nasty little liar. What are all those-" I stepped closer ready to scream at her any moment, and my hands tightened into fists. She too lowered her voice, so that Harry and I had to lipread the next word, "-_ owls _- doing if they're not bringing you news?"

"Aha!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon, in a triumphant whisper. "Get out of that one, boy! As if we didn't know you get all your news from those pestilential birds!"

"The owls... aren't bringing us news," I said tonelessly.

"I don't believe it," said Aunt Petunia at once.

"No more do I," said Uncle Vernon forcefully.

"We know you're up to something funny," said Aunt Petunia.

"We're not stupid, you know," said Uncle Vernon.

"Well_ that's _the biggest news I've heard in a while," I said. I could tell Harry was getting angrier by the minute too.

Before they could do or say anything more, Harry and I turned and started up the street.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review, I'd love to know what you think. Also if there are any mistakes, I'm really sorry. I don't have Word on my computer, so I don't have spell check or anything like that.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Of course Harry is probably in more trouble than I am at this point. But I'm sure I'll hear about it anyway.

I looked over at Harry. I could tell he was concentrating, but I don't think it was about where we were going. He was probably wondering the same thing I was.

Who made that loud cracking sound? It could have only been one of two things. Someone had apparated and disapparated on our street, or Dobby was checking on us again.

I don't know which sounded worse. I mean I loved the cute little elf, but the last time he tried to protect us, it just ended up with Harry and I in a lot of pain.

But then again, if it was a person, I don't know if it was a good guy, or a bad guy. Now that Voldemort was back, it could be anyone.

It was irritating not knowing who it was. Not knowing anything going on in the magical world right now. Nobody was talking and I didn't understand it. Fred will definitely be getting an ear full when I got a hold of him next though. He should be finding a way to tell me despite what he'd been told.

I felt lost, almost abandoned. Why would they have been told not to tell us anything? We had the right to know. We were the ones he wanted dead after all.

We get the Daily Prophet every morning, but that doesn't help either. There was nothing in there about Voldemort, Death Eaters or anything they could be doing. The Minister didn't even believe us, so even if anything was happening they probably wouldn't report it as being involved with Death Eaters.

Maybe I should write to Draco.

No. He wouldn't tell me anything either. Whether he knew or not.

In Ron and Hermione's letters they kept saying they were busy with something, but won't say what. I don't know what they could be so busy with. And if it has anything to do with Voldemort, then why wouldn't they involve Harry and I?

We haven't even been told when we'll be leaving Privet Drive. Are they just going to leave us here until it's time to leave for school? I may have to go insane if they do. I'm sure Harry would agree.

I may go insane anyway. It's getting harder and harder not to think about Cedric. I try desperately to erase the memory of his cold, motionless, body. It's been imprinted on my mind permanently. I don't think it'll ever disappear.

I couldn't help the intense guilt that followed the memory either. I know Harry and I didn't kill him, but he died because of us. He didn't deserve it. Voldemort didn't want him, he wanted us.

I saw the look in my brother's eyes, and knew what he was thinking. We had just passed the alleyway where we first glimpsed our godfather, Sirius. I wondered where he was, and what he was doing. He was still in hiding, since people still believed him to be the mass murderer, that really turned out to be Peter Pettigrew.

We received letters from him as well. They were more incouraging though. He knew it was frustrating for us, but told us to keep holding on, and to be careful. Careful came natural to us lately, so that wasn't too hard.

As we reached the abandoned park on Magnolia Road, we jumped over the fence. There was only one swing left that hadn't been broken by Dudley and his friends. I settled on the ground next to it, stretching my legs out in front of me, and let Harry take the swing.

He watched, with a sour look on his face, while I doodled in the sand with my fingers. I was in just as bad a mood as he was. We seemed to be feeding off of eachothers anger. It's not uncommon. When one feels something so strongly, the other begins to feel it as well. It's partly a twin thing I suppose. Fred and George do it too.

I could feel the heat build inside me like a huge pressure that would soon explode into a furious scream. I wouldn't really want to draw the attention to us, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to stop it.

I looked up as I heard voices. The street lamps had come on and it was just enough light to make out the group racing up on their bikes. I could tell one of the voices was singing, and the rest laughed along.

Dammit! I recognized the obnoxious voice and laughter as Dudley and his friends. Of course. It's only natural that he would sense our bad moods, and come to make it worse. If he wasn't careful, it may not end well for him.

Dudley had recently taken up what my uncle called "The noble sport". Boxing. He was the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast. How fun for all the little kids that they idiotically thought were fun to beat up.

They hadn't noticed us yet, and personally I hoped they didn't. Unfortunately one look at my brother, told me he was hoping for the opposite. He wanted to use them to release his anger. I could see his hand twitch toward his wand.

Oh, that would be just what we needed. To be expelled from Hogwart's, and sent to Azkaban for using a wand on an innocent teenage muggle.

I put my hand on his, warning him not to use it. I didn't mind if he made Dudley think he was going to use it, as long as he didn't really. Although if Dudley and his little groupies made either of us mad enough, we wouldn't be needing a wand.

Luckily they didn't see us, and kept going. Their voices faded as they headed down Magnolia Road.

I mentally sighed. I did not want to deal with him, or his perverted little friends staring at my legs. And I didn't need my brother getting into a fight with them.

Sirius would be proud (although bummed in any other circumstance), that Harry didn't call out to get their attention like I knew he wanted to. If I could have I would have used a silencing spell on him, for extra measure, but he resisted anyway.

Harry stood and stretched, and I remembered that if Harry came home after Dudley, he would be accused of being out too late. They would make a comment to me about it too, but they didn't yell at me and threaten me like they did him. And they would just ignore me when I would yell at them to either treat him like me, or leave him alone. Sometimes I just wish they would yell back at me, it's more annoying than being ignored.

I had to practically jog to keep up with Harry's fast pace. We may be twins, but he was still a bit taller than me, therefore his legs were a bit longer than mine.

Soon we were about half way along Magnolia Road, and could see Dudley and his gang. They were saying their goodbyes to eachother at the entance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of the large lilac tree standing near us, dragging me with him.

He was waiting for the others to leave. I couldn't have thoughtof a better idea at the moment.

"… squealed like a little pig, didn't he?" I heard Malcolm say, which was followed by moronic laughter.

"Nice right hook, Big D," said Piers.

"Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.

"Round at my place, my parents are out," said Gordon.

"See you then," said Dudley.

"Bye Dud!"

"See ya, Big D!"

I rolled my eyes. They were such idiots!

We waited for the rest of them to disappear before continuing on. Harry walked quickly to catch up with Dudley.

I sighed, well so much for not dealing with Dudley. But at least his friends were gone. I'm used to dealing with just Dudley.

He was humming out of tune, as he strolled along.

"Hey, Big D!" Crap! Harry! I shook my head. This should be fun.

Dudley turned.

"Oh," he grunted. "It's you."

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry. I just stayed quiet, letting Harry let his anger out. As long as he didn't pull out his wand, I'd let him do what he wanted.

"Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away again.

"Cool name," said Harry. He was grinning as he fell into step with Dudley. "But you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me."

I laughed slightly. It was never too hard to piss Dudley off. Sometimes it was pretty fun.

"I said, SHUT IT!" Dudley shouted, his fat hands curled into fists.

"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?"

"Shut your face."

"You don't tell _her _to shut her face. What about 'popkin' and 'Dinky Diddykins,' can I use them then?"

Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting Harry seemed to be demanding all his self-control.

"So who've you been beating up tonight?" Harry asked, his grin fading. "Another ten-year-old? I know you did Mark Evan two nights ago –"

"He was asking for it," snarled Dudley.

"Oh yeah!"

"He cheeked me."

"Yeah? Did he say you look like a pig that's been taught to walk on its hind legs? 'Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true…"

Oh, he's really pushing him now. I could see a muscle twitching in his jaw. And I could see that it was giving Harry great pleasure, making Dudley so angry.

We turned right down the alleyway where we had first seen Sirius. It was a shortcut between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. There were no streetlamps down the alley, so it was much darker than it had been on the street. There was a garage wall on one side, and a high fence on the other.

"Think you're a big man carrying that thing, don't you?" Dudley said after a few seconds.

"What thing?"

"That – that thing you're hiding."

Harry grinned again.

"Not as stupid as you look, are you, Dud? But I s'pose if you were, you wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time…"

Harry pulled out his wand. I tensed slightly, and picked up my pace, so that I was walking as close behind him as I could without stepping on his shoes. I saw Dudley look at it out of the corner of his eye.

"You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you two go to."

"How d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?"

"They haven't," said Dudley; though he didn't sound completely convinced. Harry laughed softly.

"You haven't got the guts to take me on without that thing, have you?" Dudley snarled.

"Whereas you just need four mates behind you before you can beat up a ten-year-old. You know that boxing title you keep banging on about? How old was your opponent? Seven? Eight?"

"He was sixteen for your information," snarled Dudley, "and he was out cold for twenty minutes after I'd finished with him and he was twice as heave as you. You just wait till I tell Dad you had that thing out –"

"Running to Daddy now, are you? Is his ickle boxing champ frightened of nasty Harry's wand?"

"Not this brave at night, are you?" sneered Dudley.

"This _is _night, Diddykins. That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."

"I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled.

He had stopped. Harry and I stopped too, staring at him. Dudley looked very pleased with himself.

"What d'you mean, I'm not brave in bed?" said Harry completely nonplussed. "What – am I supposed to be frightened of pillows or something?"

"I heard you last night," said Dudley breathlessly. "Talking in your sleep. Moanin."

"What d'you mean?" Harry said again. I felt my stomach sink. Harry had told me about his dream last night. And to be honest, I've had similar dreams numerous times.

Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter then adopted a high-pitched, whimpering voice. " 'Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric – your boyfriend?"

"I – you're lying –" said Harry automatically.

" 'Dad! Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo-hoo!"

"Shut up," said Harry quietly. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

I could feel the anger boiling too. He had no right! He knew nothing about Cedric. About that night.

" 'Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to –' _Don't you point that thing at me!_"

Dudley backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart. And this time I wasn't going to stop him. Of all of the horrible things Dudley had said and done all these years, this was the worst. The most infuriating. I glared at him, with more hatred than I'd ever felt for him before.

"Don't you ever talk about that again," Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said , _do you understand me?_"

"_Point it somewhere else!"_

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM –"

Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.

Something was happening. It was suddenly pitch-black, the stars, the moon and the streetlamps had diappeared. There was no sound, not even of the cars in the distance, or the trees slowly blowing in the breeze. It had turned extremely cold all of a sudden.

At first I thought Harry or even I had done magic without realising. I looked around trying to see something, anything.

Dudley's terrified voice broke the deathly silence.

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"

"We aren't doing it! Just shut the hell up for a second, and don't move!" I snapped at him.

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I –"

"She said shut up!"

I stayed as still as I could, which wasn't much considering I was shivering like crazy. I had goosebumps on every inch of my skin. My head prickled as I felt the little hairs stand on end.

I wonder if Harry was thinking what I was thinking. But they couldn't really be here could they? It would be impossible to see them if they were. We'd have to rely on our ears.

"I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whimpered. "W-where are you guys? What are you d-do -?"

"Will you shut up?" Harry hissed. "I'm trying to lis –"

But he fell silent. I heard what he must have. I heard something in the alley taking long. Hoarse, rattling breaths. My insides went at cold as my skin, and I started shaking.

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"

"Dudley, shut –"

I heard the unmistakable sound of fist meeting skull, as Dudley must have made good on his threat. It sounded like Harry was knocked to the ground, and I heard his wand clatter to the ground. He must have dropped it.

"Dammit Dudley! What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him. I began feeling around in the dark, trying to find my twin. My hand found his shoulder about the same time he began to stand up.

We could hear Dudley slamming his fist into things, probably trying to find Harry again. Hell, he was scared enough, he was probably trying to hit me too.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK!" I yelled.

"YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" Harry shouted finishing my warning.

Dudley gave a squealing yell, and his footsteps stopped. Right then I could feel that horrible chill behind Harry and I. There were more.

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" Harry muttered. I felt him kneel down searching the ground for his wand, while I pulled out my own.

"Lumos!" I shined the small light on the ground so that Harry could find his missing wand. He grabbed it quickly and stood up, lighting his own.

He turned around, and I saw him freeze in terror. Slowly I turned to see what I had hoped I wouldn't find. My stomach launched into my throat making me feel sick. Mere inches behind us hovered two hooded figures, gliding closer and closer.

Harry grabbed my arm, and we stumbled backward. He raised his wand, but mine was clutched in the hand he held onto.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of the wand and the dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly. Harry tripped nearly pulling me over, as we backed farther away from the dementors.

I pulled my arm free of his grasp, and tried it myself. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

My spell had worked about as well as Harry's had.

My vision began to blur, and my legs became weak. I tripped and fell back. Harry glanced at me with fear.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

His voice sounded dim and distant…. Another wisp of sliver smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from the wand.

The first dementor began to swoop down over me, while the second continued it's pursuit of Harry. I tried desperately to think of something happy, but all that ran through my head were dooming thoughts, and thoughts of how badly the dementors breath smelled.

I felt ice cold as it began to inhale, an inch from my face. My back arched, my head spun, and I felt weaker than I had before. My wand lay limp and forgotten in my hand.

And then I heard Harry's booming voice.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; its antlers caught the dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backeward, weightless as deakness, and as the stag charged the dementor swooped away, batlike and defeated.

"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stag. Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. Hailey? Hailey!"

In the distance I heard Harry running toward me, and saw the bright light of the stag as it rammed into the dementor hovered over me. The dementor fell back, and rushed after it's companion.

Harry's face swam into view as he touched my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, and waved my hand. "Help Dudley!"

Harry hesitated a second, before he took off running in the other direction looking for our cousin. I lifted myself to my knees, trying to stand on my shaking legs.

"GET IT!" Harry bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag came galloping back past him. The dementor's eyeless face was brealy an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the things was thrown up into the air and, like it's fellows, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness. The stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.

Suddenly the blanket of darkness lifted. The sky was once again twinkling with stars and the bright shining moon. The streetlamps could be seen again, and the rustling branches of nearby trees and the rushing of cars could be heard once more.

I stumbled over to Harry, and realised, he was drenched in sweat. I looked down at myself and saw I had been sweating a bit too.

I was stunned. What was that? Why were there dementors here? Weren't they under the control of the Ministry?

Dudley lay curled up on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Harry bent down to see whether he was in a fit state to stand up.

I heard loud, running footsteps behind us. Harry and I spun around, wands raised instinctively.

Mrs. Figg, our batty old neighbor, came panting into sight. Her grizzled gray hair was escaping from its hairnet, a claking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist, and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slippers. Harry and I went to stow our wands hurriedly out of sight, but –

"Don't put it away, idiot children!" she shreiked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"


End file.
